


Whammy New Year!

by tulipsandsake



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells Holiday Gift Exchange 2019, F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: "It’s Cinderella, isn’t it?", asked Helena while they were rushing down the stairs."I’m afraid so, my charming prince...", answered Myka, not sure if the laughter bubbling up in her throat was a nervous one or not."Please don’t tell me you touched the Grimm’s first edition!"Or, how a quiet New Year's Eve turned into an artifact run before the clock strikes midnight.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Whammy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I last wrote a fic, but I was missing these two so much...  
> This is my entry for the 2019 Bering and Wells Holiday Gift exchange, written for the lovely galactic-pirates on tumblr who asket for the classic "solving puzzles and saving the day".  
> Happy holidays everyone, I hope you enjoy this work!

New year’s Eve had always been a sore spot for Myka. Not that she didn’t like it, not at all, but since she had joined the Warehouse team she couldn’t remember having a good one, a proper celebration with her newfound family and not even a little bit of “endless wonder” to add a little spice to it.  
But this year is going to be different, she said to herself on December 30th, getting out of the car and into the grocery store parking lot. This year she would buy good food and good wine, Leena would cook a delicious meal, Claudia would play a cheerful if a bit loud playlist and they would light up sparkles in the backyard. And she would kiss Helena under the fireworks.  
Helena was finally here for the holidays and she could hardly believe it. After all the hardships, all the tears and the years of separation, after months and months of negotiating their feelings and putting everything they had on the table to see if, after all that had happened, it was still worth a try. Of course it was. And this year, finally, they had spent a blissful Warehouse Christmas, too careful with their new relationship to risk bringing it outside for now. And now they were going to start the new year in the best of ways, Myka would make sure they did.  
So she entered the grocery store and spent a little too much on wine, bought everything else on the list Leena had given her and added a box of the chocolates that Helena liked so much.  
When she arrived at the B&B nobody but Claudia and Steve were home, so she left the chocolates on Helena’s desk and went back to the Warehouse. After all it wasn’t a holiday yet and she had a little more work to do in the Warehouse library, trying to find a coherent way to shelve the first editions and maybe, just maybe, sneak in a little reading before bedtime.

On New Year’s Eve Myka woke up in Helena’s arms, which was not new for them since she’d come back but Myka marveled at it every single day. The plan for the day was to go to the Warehouse and come back a little earlier than usual to finish up the prep for the night’s celebrations and help Leena out with the cooking. So they got dressed before joining the others for breakfast.  
Just as Helena was about to open the door Myka called out for her.  
“Have you seen my right shoe? I can’t seem to find it.”  
Helena looked at her with a smirk.  
"Oh darling, how can such a precise and well organized woman loose her belongings so easily!"  
Myka grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her.  
"You try sharing a room with a messy inventor!", she laughed back while looking under the bed.  
"I could always move back to my room if you don’t want me here...", commented Helena with fake hurt in her voice.  
"Don’t you dare to even think about it. I just really need my shoe!"  
"Which shoes are you talking about, love?"  
"My sneakers, the black ones. I was sure I had left them by the door last night…"  
They kept looking but the shoe didn’t seem to be in the room. By the time they gave up on the search it was too late for breakfast and they ran down the stairs and to the car to the Warehouse, Myka wearing the flimsy tennis shoes she usually used in summer, her feet frozen solid by the time they got to the Umbilicus.

The rest of the day passed seamlessly: Myka checked all the boxes in her inventory list and joined Helena in completing hers. She loved looking at Helena inside the Warehouse. She felt that, with the smallest amount of imagination, she could see the bright young woman that had found her way to the endless wonder of Warehouse 12 more than a century ago.  
It did help that Helena loved her old time-y manners. Just as they were returning to the office for a short break, Helena gallantly opened the door for her right before taking her hand and leading her inside.  
"After you, my lady", she added with a bow.  
Claudia, who was working on her computer at one of the desks, commented with a loud “ugh!”, but Myka paid her no mind until, when she tried to go sit down on the sofa, Helena suddenly embraced her and swooped her in a waltz.  
"Hey, easy there", laughed Myka while doing her best not to step on Helena’s feet. The inventor looked at her a bit dazed before she stopped and sat.  
"Sorry, I don’t know what came over me".  
She looked honestly confused.  
"You’re just too pumped for tonight, HG! I knew you’d be, your first New Year party with us!", commented Claudia raising her hand in the air for what Myka imagined was supposed to be a cheer but that came out more like a squeak.  
The girl covered her mouth in embarrassment and retreated behind her screen once again.

The rest of the afternoon passed with a couple more accidents, but nothing unusual for a day at the Warehouse.  
Helena, apparently that excited about the party, swooped Myka off her feet a couple more times with a dreamy look in her eyes and her usual, gallant ways.  
Artie emerged from wherever he was working for a cup of tea and Claudia started picking leaves out of his curly hair, making him particularly grumpy. Pete, who was absentmindedly reading a file next to them, fount this so funny he exploded in a loud laugh that reminded Myka of a horse neighing.  
But this was a day’s work for the agents and Myka thought nothing of it until, while they were all putting on their coats to go home, her eyes fell on Artie’s face. His complexion, normally just a bit too red when he was mad at Pete, looked almost orange in the light of the old lamps. She inspected him closer with the excuse of helping him with his coat and she noticed more leaves coming out of the top of his head. She tried to pick them off but he yelled:  
"Ouch! What are you doing?"  
"You have leaves on you again! Claudia didn’t take them all off!"  
"Yes I did!", exclaimed the girl from across the room, her voice somehow more shrill than usual.  
Myka turned to her and couldn’t help but notice something on her face, something like… were those whiskers?  
"Claud… What’s on your face?", she muttered in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening now.  
"What do you mean?", Claudia said perplexed, bringing a hand to her nose. And then: "What the hell?!"  
And in that precise moment two different things happened all at once, making the situation clear to Myka.  
Pete entered the room, his hands to his ears that were getting longer and longer, and a sweet smell reached Myka’s nose.  
"Fudge! I think we’ve been whammied."

In the following ruckus it took a few minutes for everyone to realized she was actually right.  
"What the hell happened? Who touched something they shouldn’t have?", said Artie while immediately turning towards Pete.  
"Hey, I didn’t do anything! I’m offended, really. Plus, I’m not the one smelling fudge!", Pete answered looking at Myka who was apparently also the only one not affected by whatever artifact it was they had activated.  
"Helena hasn’t changed too", observed Claudia.  
Hearing her name Helena shook herself out of the reverie she had fallen into, her eyes fixed on Myka.  
"I’m afraid she has, she’s been acting weird all day. Not that I don’t appreciate the gallantry, but she’s not usually the waltzing type.", said Myka.  
Pete, his ears now longer than his hands, intervened.  
"Then what do we do? What have you touched?"  
Myka started thinking. She’d spent her day in the sports isle, the one Pete had been banned from years ago, but nothing seemed like the kind of item that would make a person grow whiskers or turn orange. Then an idea struck her like lighting. Pete’s neigh, Claudia’s squeak, Artie growing leaves on his head.  
"Last night I was organizing the first editions. I think I know what it is."  
And with that she started running towards the library, Helena in tow.

"It’s Cinderella, isn’t it?", asked Helena while they were rushing down the stairs.  
"I’m afraid so, my charming prince...", answered Myka, not sure if the laughter bubbling up in her throat was a nervous one or not.  
"Please don’t tell me you touched the Grimm’s first edition!"  
"I wouldn’t!- Myka was almost hurt by that insinuation -Not after all that mess with the spindle… Just a second, it should be around here somewhere… Here it is!"  
Her gloved hands grabbed something that looked a lot more like a file than a book. That was, until Helena could read the title typed on the front page.  
"Disney’s first script for the movie. Seriously, I doubt there’s another man capable of spawning so many artifacts as him in a single lifetime…"  
As they turned back towards the office, where they knew Claudia kept a bucket full of goo for emergencies, Pete’s voice reached them.  
"Guys, don’t mean to worry you but I think this transformation just sped up!"  
Artie’s face was starting to puff up, the orange now vibrant.  
Claudia opened the bucket, her nose had gotten smaller.  
"Come on, dunk the blasted thing!"  
Myka let the script drop into the goo, turning her head in order not to get sparks in her eyes. The thing fizzled for a few seconds before quieting down.  
"That was rather anticlimactic...", commented Helena.  
Myka agreed, she’d expected a shower of sparks, not this. She turned around. A new leaf, larger than the others, was starting to sprout from Artie’s head.  
"It didn’t work. Why didn’t it work? We need help."  
Helena, who was once again staring at her dreamily, didn’t seem like the right choice. So she took her Farnsworth and called Leena.

Thankfully Leena and Steve seemed to be alright, whatever had affected the others hadn’t touched them. Myka explained everything in as much detail as possible, her concentration constantly brought back to the room where two of her coworkers were slowly turning into animals and one was starting to look more and more like a pumpkin. Helena, despite her newfound tendency to daydream, had managed to shake off her daze and be of some help looking for similar artifacts in the archive.  
"The Disney isle is full of the strangest artifacts. We have a broom that dances, a flying umbrella with a parrot head, multiple objects that make you sing and dance, but none that cause a transformation."  
"Try looking into fairy tale artifacts, maybe it’s similar to that one", Leena’s voice answered back from the Farnsworth.  
"We’ve had a run in with the original spindle from Sleeping Beauty, that one was not pleasant", recounted Myka.  
"Well, except when you had to kiss me to wake me up, that part wasn’t too bad".  
Myka turned to Helena for a snide remark, but stopped in her tracks when an idea hit her.  
"Maybe that’s what we have to do! Re-enact the ending!"  
Helena, once again seemingly lost in her girlfriend’s eyes, lit up.  
"Myka! Your shoe!"  
"What shoe?", asked Leena.  
"This morning I couldn’t find one of my sneakers! Helena, you’re a genius. I just need to find it and this mess will be over!"  
Leena’s voice brought them back to the problem at hand.  
"Better hurry up guys, in the story Cinderella’s friends turned back into mice and horses at midnight, I wouldn’t want it to happen to Claudia and the others..."

And so they ran back to the B&B with their friends, confident that they would be in better hands there than if left to their own devices at the Warehouse. The moment they arrived Myka and Helena sprinted up the stairs. The clock read 10.30.  
They turned every single piece of furniture upside down, both in Myka’s and in Helena’s rooms, then moved on to the office, the living room and the kitchen. Myka’s shoe wasn’t there.  
Myka was starting to despair. On the sofa Claudia’s ears were getting smaller, her whiskers now long.  
"I don’t know where to look. How could it possibly be lost? I took it off in our room last night..."  
Helena seemed to have another idea.  
"I might have something to help. Come with me."  
Myka followed her to her “office”, which was more of cluttered mess of metal parts than an actual office, and watched her rummage through it until she found what she was looking for.  
"Why do you have the durational spectrometer here?  
"I was working on it to make it go backwards for longer, you can thank me later! We need to hurry up, it’s 11.45"  
She switched it on in front of their bed. They watched themselves move in reverse, looking for the shoe twice that day, then going back to bed. At 5am something moved near the dresser. A furry tail ran in and out of the room carrying something in its mouth.  
"Trailer!", they exclaimed at the same time.  
"Try following him!", said Myka.  
Helena moved the spectrometer, now showing the images in real time and not in reverse anymore, towards the door and then out on the landing. They followed the transparent dog downstairs.  
"I don’t want to make you nervous but you’d better hurry, Pete’s hands are turning into hooves...", called Leena from the living room.  
Myka looked at her watch: 11.55.  
The image stopped in front of the window, where Trailer had slept for hours before running outside.  
"Out there somewhere", was Myka’s only comment before running outside in the snow.  
Helena grabbed a torch from the counter and followed her. The night was bright with starlight and it was easy to see, in the pristine snow, Trailer’s paw prints.  
Finally Myka saw a hole in the ground, near one of the trees.  
"There!"  
They ran and surely enough there it was, Myka’s sneaker, half frozen and covered in snow and dirt.  
"Trailer probably tried to bury it… Come on, let’s go inside and see if it works. It’s almost midnight", hurried Myka grabbing Helena’s hand. She didn’t seem too changed from this artifact, but after all she’d always been ridiculously gallant.  
They barely reached the porch door when they heard voices shouting the countdown from down the street.  
TEN! NINE!  
"There’s no time. Take off your shoe!"  
EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!  
Myka managed to toe off her tennis shoe and fumble until she was sitting on the entrance steps.  
FIVE! FOUR! THREE!  
Helena knelt in front of her, sneaker in hand.  
TWO! ONE!  
She slipped the shoe on Myka’s foot and a shower of sparkles exploded all around them. Voices cheered in the nearby house and fireworks bloomed in the sky above them.  
Myka opened her eyes.  
"Did it work? Are you ok?"  
Helena, still kneeling in front of her, raised her eyes and looked inside. Leena arrived running.  
"Everything’s fine. They’re okay."  
Myka fell forward into Helena’s arms in relief. They stayed there for a few moments, the celebrations exploding around them, before Myka stirred and placed a small kiss on Helena’s lips.  
"Happy new year Helena"  
"Happy new year darling. What a thrilling way to start a new one, don’t you think. Wells and Bering, solving puzzles and saving the day as usual."  
Myka smiled against her lips.  
"Bering and Wells you mean. Now let’s go inside, I need to take off this blasted shoe, it’s gross..."


End file.
